Apples
by Princess Shido
Summary: Can Dyson teach Kenzi a lesson about self-doubt?


_This is my first Lost Girl story, and its featuring my favorite couple, Dyson/Kenzi. Reviews are appreciated, Flames will not be tolerated. If yu dont like the flipping story, then don't read it. I do not own Lost Girl or any of its characters, much to my dismay._

* * *

Dyson walked into the Dal, his keen sense of smell automatically alerted him that Bo was somewhere to his left. His eyes moved of their on accord, searching for her. She was huddled in an intimate corner wit Lauren. Even though he no longer felt anything for her, it still bothered him on a deeper, more primal level. He tried to push it from his thoughts and continued towards the bar as if he hadn't a care in the world.

"Hows tricks, Trick?" His oldest friend motioned with his head slightly. "Bo and Kenzi seemed to have had a falling out. Again."

Dyson shrugged. "Barely a week goes by that they don't."

Trick looked him in the eye. "No, this one is much worse that their usual. Kenzi came in, grabbed her drink, and then headed to one side of the bar, While B and Lauren headed to the other, They haven't so much as looked at each other the whole night."

Dyson knew where this was heading. "Which one do you want me to start with?"

Trick looked relieved. "Preferably with Kenzi, she looks as though she has been crying."

This struck Dyson as odd. He could count on one hand all the times that he had seen Kenzi cry. It must have been a serious fight to have moved the little human girl to tears.

Without word, Dyson finished his drink and sought the girl out. He found her moments later sitting alone in a booth. He sat across from her, sprawling his lanky frame across the bench. Just looking at her.

"Bo is the other way," she muttered her face buried in her hands," if your looking for her. Who knows, maybe she and Lauren can set up a threesome with you."

He couldn't help but smile. "Trust me, I'd pass. I'm not one for sharing my toys."

This elicited a small laugh from her. "O.k. Just letting you know."

"I'm actually looking for you. Would you mind if I sat here?"

"Why?"

This question took him by surprise. "Why not?"

"Because I'm a human." This set off warning bells in his head. The human-fae issue had never even existed between them. "What makes you say that?"

She gave an almost miniscule shrug. He reached across the table and took both of her hands in his. "Kenzi, what's wrong?"

She looked up at him for the first time and he could see that her eyes were red-rimmed from crying. "Nothing. Its actually really stupid. Bo said that if it wasn't for her, Trick, Hale, not even you would look twice a me. That I'm just a human and not worth the time."

Dyson surprise himself by letting out a soft growl. Bo had gone too far that time. His protests were cut off by Kenzi's hand in his face.

"Let me stop you right there wolf-man. If you passed me on the street, having never met me, what would be your first thought if any?"

His first thought would be, as a cop, to double check her to make sure that she hadn't stolen anything. "Thats not the point, sweetheart. The point is that I did meet you, and having done so, couldn't imagine my existence without you."

He watched as a fleeting smile crossed her face. "Do you really mean that? Do I really mean that much to you?"

He grinned at her. "Tell me something. What is worth more? A handful of gold or a handful of mud?"

Her confused look only made him smile wider. "Just humor me."

"A handful of gold, duh."

"What about to an apple seed? Can you plant it in a handful gold and expect it to grow?"

"No."

He gave her a triumphant smile and sat back. "Checkmate."

"Not really. You can simply buy a peach with the handful of gold."

"Yes, But why buy peaches when you can simply plant an apple seed and get the whole tree?"

"So? Then just buy an apple."

"No. Its smarter to plant the apple seed, and just eat peaches while the tree grows."

He tilted he head slightly in a move that reminded her of his inner wolf. "Besides, I've grown bored of just eating peaches, and I'm a man who doesn't handle boredom well."

He punctuated this sentence by reaching across the table and tracing his fingertip down her cheek.

This move sent goose bumps racing across her flesh. She licked her lips and took an unsteady breath. We are not talking about fruit anymore, are we?"

He shook his head. "No we are not."

* * *

Hale walked into the station the next day to find Dyson already there, hard at work, with a massive smile of his face. "Well, don't you look like the wolf who ate the canary. Did we get lucky last night?" Dyson turned his chair around to face him.

"Not really." he answered before taking a huge bite out of an apple.

* * *

_Please review! I love reviews!_


End file.
